Malware (Mechamorphic Travels)
Malware is a psychotic and dangerous Galvanic Mechamorph. Personality in Ben 10 He is mentally insane and obsessed with the Omnitrix. He deeply hates his own kind and Azmuth. He believes the rest of his kind is flawed compared to himself. He also has a habit of underestimating his enemies, which led to his downfall. He is also willing to work with Dr. Psychobos to get revenge against Azmuth, though he gets annoyed by the doctor's opinion and excuses. He doesn't find Ben to be a threat (even though Ben defeated him twice) and believes that his reputation is an exaggeration. He has a intense dislike of Khyber because the hunter is obsessed with hunting Ben as a trophy. History in Ben 10 Malware was born a mutant and an incomplete Galvanic Mechamorph on the Mechamorph homeworld Galvan B. Azmuth had promised him a upgrade to help him with his condition but Malware soon grew impatient and got angry with Azmuth's numerous delays and would eventually come to the Galvan home world Galvan Prime demanding his cure. He kidnapped Azmuth's assistant Albedo and stole Azmuth's prototype cure, a secondary Helix. Malware took the pair to Galvan B where he forced Albedo to finish the secondary Helix and connect it to the primary Helix. Not only did Malware get his upgrade but Albedo's attempt on his life through sabotage turned him into a even more ferocious creature, he attempted to absorb the Omnitrix but Ben was able to use Diamondhead to protect it and defeat Malware. Malware would later chase Ben to Earth to get the Omnitrix again but Ben would defeat him as Feedback. During the battle with Ben, Malware acquired a partial and corrupted blueprint of the Omnitrix and brought it to a cyborg Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos. While Malware had the blueprint and Psychobos could recreate the device they didn't have the DNA samples that gave it it's power. To this end Psychobos contacted a Big Game hunter named Khyber to find DNA samples, paying him in advance with his own creation based on the Omnitrix called the Nemetrix which gave Khyber's Pet the ability to transform into all the predatory species of Ben's aliens. During the next 5 years, he upgraded himself effectively changing his appearance. The trio used Phil as a test subject for the Nemetrix, but there were dangerous side effects for sapient beings so instead they attached the device to Khyber's alien hunting dog. Later he appeared with Dr. Psychobos on Earth, talking to Khyber of his failure. Malware, Khyber, and Psychobos returned to their base of operations where they perfected the Nemetrix allowing the dog to transform at will. Appearance Malware is a "negative" version of Upgrade. Malware was originally a skinny, skeleton-like black and yellow humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph due to an incomplete/broken life code. When he became complete, his body changed drastically. He has a glowing yellow symbol on his chest and neck. Unlike regular Galvanic Mechamorphs, his central eye does not glow when talking. Some time after his second fight with Ben, his appearance has changed and now he resembles a dinosaur-like animal. His right hand is a laser gun, while his left hand is a sharp claw. Powers He has negative of all the powers of a Galvanic Mechamorph and is shown to be very intelligent. He has a lot of knowledge of the Omnitrix. Unlike most Galvanic Mechamorph, he permanently absorbs the technology he takes. Unlike most of his kind he has sharp claws and several enhancements. He could also create a blue print of Omnitrix which was used to create the Nemetrix. According to him, a normal Galvanic Mechamorph upgrades technology but technology upgrades him instead. Trivia *Credits to IRONHIDE12 for the base of the picture. Category:Villains Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs